


Techie's Friend

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [15]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6466993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is surprised to find his brother has a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Techie's Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rudbeckia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/gifts).



He hadn't heard his little brother's laugh in such a long time. The sound made the General stop in his tracks, blinking as he turned around to listen as Techie laughed again. Curiosity got the better of him and he peered into the room where the sound was coming from.

Mitaka stood with his back leaning against a terminal, smiling as he waited for Techie to finish laughing. The younger Hux was down on one knee, working on fixing some errant wires inside of the terminal. "I didn't think my stories from the Academy would be so entertaining," he said.

"I like them," Techie assured him.

"Surely you have your own stories from your days?" Mitaka asked.

Hux watched as Techie hesitated, biting his lip as he waited, unsure if he should step in or not. He started to worry and was about to take a step forward when Techie looked up at Mitaka and shrugged.

"I came from a recently assimilated planet," he lied. "I didn't get the chance to go to the Academy. I'm just lucky my natural skills were enough to be allowed to join any kind of military faction."

"It really is quite lucky," Mitaka agreed. "What planet did you come from?" he asked.

"Mitaka!" Hux stepped into the room, watching as the other stood up straight and threw up a salute. "I need you back at your post. I am sure Techie can finish his work without talking and wasting time."

"You didn't have to chase him away," Techie mumbled once Mitaka was gone.

"Brother..."

"He's my friend, Brendol. And I haven't told him anything either so you don't have to worry."

Hux nodded, considering a moment before looking at him and raising an eyebrow, "your friend?"

Techie smiled and nodded his head. "My friend."


End file.
